4) Biostatistics Module. Located at the 15* floor of Clinical Research Building - 7 minute walk from MVRC provides expertise in experimental design and biostatistics to BPEI and Miami Eye Team investigators. The Biostatistics Center is directed by Richard K. Parrish, II, MD, co-directed by the head biostatistician Joyce Schiffman, MS and includes 2 other biostatisticians, as well as 2 research support staff. Details are in the specific section and also mentioned in the BPEI web site http://bascompalmer.org/clinical-researchunits/biostatistics-center